I Never Want to Be Without You
by SVUElandLivForever
Summary: I really don't know how to make a summary for this one right now, but as I write more I will. I don't want to give to much away haha. E/O, Family, AU, Love, etc. Review, and I hope you like it.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I wanted to try something different with my writing. This story is completely AU. I think it will be good, but not anything like my other stories or anything I've read on here. I hope you guys like it and suggestions are welcome so please review and we'll see if this turns into anything amazing. I am half way done with Chapter One right now, so later today it will be up :) Thank you and enjoy! **

**Prologue**

_The moonlight shined into their bedroom through the cracks in the curtains. They were lying in the middle of the bed wrapped in each other's arms. _

"_Baby, what if you die first? I'll be all alone…" she whispered into the darkness. _

"_You'll have the children. You won't be alone, and you know I'll still be here with you." He replied. _

"_I know I'll have them, but what about someone to protect me?" _

"_You have always been able to protect yourself. Long before I came into your life you could protect yourself." He kissed the top of her head. "Don't think about this stuff right now, you're going to give yourself nightmares." _

"_I guess you're right. I just always want to be with you. No matter what." She said almost inaudibly. _

"_You'll always be with me." _

_She smiled and laid her head against his chest. She would love this man forever and always. He married her twenty years ago and their love was still strong. They met on the Manhattan Special Victims Unit squad. It was love at first sight. They were both in their late forty's and still had all four kids at home. The oldest was twelve and the youngest was four. _

"_Mrs. Stabler?" he whispered. _

"_Hmmm?" _

"_Do you know how beautiful you look in the moonlight?" he smiled down at her. _

"_Do you know how handsome you look all the time?" she giggled softly and climbed on top of his body. He stared up into her eyes. _

"_I think I'm about to find out." He barely got out before her lips covered his. She ran her tongue along his lips and he opened his mouth, welcoming her in. Their tongues began a battle of their own inside his mouth. His arms wrapped around her back and pulled her down further on him. She pulled her head back and began to suck on his neck. He moaned softly and placed his hand on the back of her neck. She moved up to his ear lobe and sucked on it. She could feel his hardened length beneath her. _

_She let go of his ear and whispered, "I want it like when we young." _

_He felt his body tingle. He knew what she wanted and he wanted to give it to her. She always liked it hard and fast. He would always feel so satisfied when they were done. She was the best sex he had ever imagined he could have. She went back to his lips; making out and gyrating her hips against his. She could feel his moan vibrating on her lips. His hands found her bra clasp and unhooked it. _

_She lifted her body up so he could yank the bra completely off her body and throw it across the room. He was incredibly happy that she always wore her lingerie to bed. It made things easier and more exciting for him. He lifted his head to meet her breasts as he teased each nipple with his tongue. He licked and sucked each side, not leaving either one out. She moaned out from the pleasure her husband was giving her through his tongue. _

"_MOMMYYYY!" the scream startled them and she fell on top of him, her chin banging his forehead. _

"_Shit… I'm so sorry, baby…" she rolled off him and kissed his forehead._

"_It's alright, go see what she wants, sweetheart." He replied, rubbing his head. _

_Olivia got out of the bed and grabbed her robe off the back of the door. She pulled it around her and walked down the hall to Scarlet Marie Stabler's room. She was their youngest child and she kept having nightmares. Olivia pushed the door open and walked to the bed where her daughter was sitting up, crying. _

"_What's wrong, angel?" _

"_Mommy, I had another dream…" she sobbed. _

_Olivia pulled the girl into her arms and kissed her head. "It's alright, Scarlet. Nobody's going to hurt you. It's just a dream." _

"_Can I sleep with you and daddy?" _

_She sighed, she was really looking forward to their night but she couldn't say no. "Of course you can, baby." She picked her up and carried her down the hall. Elliot was sitting up in bed with the lamp on. He looked up when the door opened, expecting to see his wife ready to pick up where they left off. He wasn't too surprised when he saw her carrying their little girl. _

"_Daddy, can I sleep here, please?" _

_Elliot smiled, "Why wouldn't you be able to?"_

_Scarlet jumped out of Olivia's arms and ran to the bed. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around her father. Olivia watched as he held her close and rubbed her hair soothingly. Olivia walked over and climbed in her side of the bed, keeping her robe on. _

_Scarlet settled herself in between them and Elliot shut off the lamp. They pulled the covers up over them. "Good night mommy, good night daddy." Scarlet said, giving both her parents a good night kiss. _

"_Good night, baby girl." Elliot whispered and kissed her cheek. _

"_Good night, angel." Olivia whispered and kissed her other cheek. They closed their eyes and were soon all asleep with smiles on their faces. _

These were the things she liked to remember. The happy moments together, the strong love they shared and the strong love they gave their children. She really didn't want to be without him.


	2. Sally and Oscar

**A/N: I feel like there are somethings I should tell you about this story but at the same time I don't want to because I don't want to give too much away! I hope you like it and please review :)**

"Anna-Belle?" she said softly, opening her eyes.

"Yes, Mama?" the young woman walked over to her mother.

"Do you remember Sally and Oscar?" she smiled and looked into her daughters eyes. She had her father's eyes and her hair. She was beautiful. She was now thirty-two years old; she had a long-term boyfriend but hadn't had any children yet. Olivia knew she would make a wonderful mother.

"No… I don't think I do…" she replied with a confused look on her face.

Her mother smiled up at her and began to tell her the story. "When you were about six or seven, you had this adorable baby doll your father bought you. He bought it for you when you went to the store with him. I remember because you saw it and wouldn't let go. He had to buy it for you." She laughed a little at the sweet memory. "It was such a beautiful baby. You wouldn't put her down. She had to go everywhere with you."

"_Come on Anna-Belle, you get to come to work with mommy and daddy today!" Olivia said with enthusiasm dripping from her words. She enjoyed having the chance to bring her children up to see their 'family' at the precinct. She was really glad that the two girls she had were too young to really understand the type of work they were carrying out. _

"_I love going to work with you! Is Grandpa and Fin and Munch going to be there?" the little girl asked, jumping up and down. _

"_Yes, they are! Now go get your shoes on so we can go!" Olivia was in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea, waiting on her husband and her daughter to be ready. She and Daphne Rose were all ready to walk out the door. Daphne was three years old at the time. _

"_Why are they taking so long, mommy?" the little girl asked. She was at the kitchen table coloring a picture with her jacket and book bag on her back. _

"_I'll go check on them" Olivia jogged up the stairs and went first into her bedroom. Elliot had the bathroom door closed. She knocked on the door. "El, is everything alright in there?" _

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_We're late."_

"_Come in here, Liv." _

_She opened the bathroom door and walked in. Elliot was at the sink shaving. Olivia sat on the edge of the tub and watched him. _

"_Liv?" _

"_Yeah?" she said looking up at him in the mirror._

"_Why haven't you told me?" _

"_Told you what?" _

"_That you're pregnant." She stood up slowly and walked over to the toilet. She saw her pregnancy test from that morning still in the same spot; positive. _

"_I took this when I woke up this morning, set it down, woke up the girls and completely forgot about it." A smile formed on her face. "El, I'm pregnant." _

_He was rinsing off his face. He wiped it off with a towel and turned towards her. He smiled wide and wrapped her in his arms. She had always wanted a big family and now she was finally getting it. She had two kids with another one on the way. He brought his lips to meet hers and kissed her with passion. We he pulled back and opened his eyes, he saw the way the news made her glow. He loved to see her so happy. _

"_Well, mommy, lets get down to the precinct we have people to tell." He smiled and grabbed his jacket off the bed as they walked down stairs. They could hear bickering coming from the kitchen. _

"_Where did you put Sally?" Anna-Belle screamed at her little sister. _

"_I didn't touch your dumb old baby doll!" _

"_Yes you did! You did something with her! Daddy bought me that! Not you!" _

_The parents sighed and walked down the stairs quicker than before to break up the argument. Just as they made it to the kitchen they saw Anna-Belle grab her sister's coloring book and throw it on the floor. _

_Daphne began to cry and Olivia ran over and picked her up. "Anna-Belle Grace Stabler, pick up that book right now!" _

"_Make her tell me where Sally is!" _

"_Daphne, did you take Sally?" _

"_No! No mommy! I didn't take her stupid baby!" _

_Olivia looked over at Elliot. He walked back up the stairs to check both their rooms. _

"_Yes she did! I can't find her! We are not leaving this house until my baby is back in my arms!" Anna-Belle demanded. _

_Olivia looked at the clock, they were already an hour late to work. "Honey, we will find your baby. It might be tonight when we get home, though. Mommy and daddy can't be too late to work." _

"_I found her." Elliot said as he walked back into the kitchen. Anna-Belle ran over to him and took the baby. She hugged Sally and spun her around. "Thank you, daddy!" _

"_She was on your bed." He sighed and grabbed her book bag off the table. Olivia grabbed the crayons and coloring book and her purse and walked towards the front door. "Everyone's got everything right?" _

"_Yes." Anna-Belle and Elliot followed her out the door and down the steps to their car. Olivia put Daphne in her car seat and Elliot helped strap Anna-Belle in. When the kids were in, Elliot and Olivia climbed in the front. Elliot drove them to the precinct. _

"_Look what Uncle Munch got you!" Munch brought a bowl with a goldfish in it to the edge of his desk. He always got both the girls a gift every time he would see them. He had been close to Olivia and Elliot ever since they started at SVU. He was even Elliot's best man at the wedding so many years ago. _

"_What's its name?" Anna-Belle gasped and climbed in his lap to get a better look at the fish. _

"_What ever you want to name it, princess!" _

"_Oscar!" she exclaimed. _

"_Mommy! Mommy! Look at Oscar!" Olivia walked over to see the fish Munch was giving her. _

"_Oh, wow, he is so handsome! Are you going to keep him on your nightstand?" she smiled at her daughter. _

"_Yes!" she was mesmerized by that little fish. _

"_And for you." Munch opened a drawer and pulled out a 64-pack of crayons and handed them to Daphne. _

"_Oh! Crayons! Mommy looks!" _

_Olivia smiled, "You are going to have a lifetime supply of crayons soon!" _

"_Thank you, Uncle Munch!" _

"_Yeah, Thank you Uncle Munch!" the girls both thanked him and stayed at his desk with him while Elliot and Olivia finished up some important paperwork for the Captain. _

"You tried your hardest to take that fish with you everywhere you went to. You would try and fight your father to bring it along to school and to the store." She smiled and looked over at her daughter.

"I actually think I still have that doll, Ma." She said.

"Oh really?"

"I found it in a trunk when I moved." She smiled. She could remember the velvet dress the doll was wearing. It was slightly battered from the years of dragging it around as a child. "I'm going to go now. I have a hearing tomorrow morning." Her daughter was a very successful prosecuting attorney. She was so proud of her. She had followed her dream just like her father always told her to do.

"Will you be able to visit after the hearing?"

"I hope so, ma. I will try my best." She leaned down and kissed her mom's forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon."

"You too."

She watched her daughter walked out of the room and out into the hallway. Olivia closed her eyes and smiled at the memories that came flooding back after spending the day with her daughter.

She especially enjoyed the memories of her husband. She held her hand up and looked at her diamond; she hadn't taken that ring off one time since he put it on her. It would never come off either. With that diamond ring on, she felt as though he were right beside her.


	3. Fear

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update :/ I've been busy with work and school work the past few days. I don't work til the weekend so through the beginning of the week I am going to try to update at least one, if not two, chapters of each of my stories! I hope you enjoy and please review, they mean a lot to me.**

"_Please… Please… don't do this… Let's just talk it out…Okay?" she begged the man in front of her. _

"_If I don't do it, he gets away with everything. It's not fair and you know that." _

_He was a very dangerous man. He had raped and killed 10 women. SVU was on the case a week straight. Before they even got close to figuring one woman's ID, there would be another one. They had finally found the man who had done it; Bert Cossner. They found him with another woman in an old warehouse. They were now being held hostage at gun point. _

"_What did he do to you, Bert? I'm a woman; you have a strong hatred towards women." _

"_He has found me. He is going to try and throw me in jail for the rest of my life? I'm doing the world good by hurting woman!" she hadn't realized just how much of a nutcase he really was until then. _

"_Please put your gun down." She tried coaxing him again. He jerked the gun to the other side of the room and put a bullet through the woman crying in the corner. Olivia put her gun back up but didn't have time to fire before the gun was back on her. _

"_Put that gun down, bitch! Put it down or he dies!" he pointed the gun at Elliot. _

"_Please don't do that… There are feds surrounding the building. Killing a police officer is not going to keep you out of jail" she could see the gun shaking in her hand, she was so nervous. Her heart was pounding in her chest. _

_He dropped his gun on the concrete floor. She let out a breath and lowered hers as well. She figured he was going to walk out to the police officers and be arrested. Instead he walked over to her and slammed her against the concrete wall. Her head was banged against the wall and she felt dizzy. He slid his hand up her stomach to her right breast. She stared at him in fear. Her breath was caught in her throat. He grabbed her breast in his hand. _

"_You have such a nice rack, detective. It's a shame to have to lose it. Don't fight back and you'll live." He whispered in her ear. His breath was hot and she could smell alcohol on it. She could hear Elliot struggling with the rope that tied his hand to a rail. He wanted to get him off her. _

_Elliot could feel the rage that filled him up inside. He couldn't get the knot out. He decided to try a new strategy. He looked back over to his wife and the perp. He had one hand on her breast and the other was unbuttoning her pants. He could hear her whimpering, not wanting the planned events to occur. _

_He stretched his legs as far as he could towards the gun Cossner had discarded. He got his foot right beside the gun. He slowly moved his foot over, pulling it towards him with the toe of his shoe. He looked back over. He had her pants down around her knees and he was working on taking his pants off. Elliot got the gun up to him and held it in his left hand. He knew the shot would be bad no matter what. His left hand was never his strong hand. He couldn't fire the gun yet though. He needed to distract Cossner. He couldn't take the chance of harming Olivia. _

_Elliot sat up and held the gun against the floor beside him. "Hey, get off of her, you son of a bitch!" _

_The perp turned around slowly, his pants around his knees. He looked straight at Elliot. "What did you call me?" He began to walk towards Elliot. When he got a safe distance away from her, Elliot lifted the gun and pulled the trigger. _

_**BANG-BANG!**_

She bolted up in the bed, her arm swung out involuntarily to her left, hitting something on the way. She jerked her head over to see her old friend, Fin, sitting at her side.

"Shit, Liv! What are you doing?" he said, holding a bloody nose she just caused.

She covered her mouth with her hands and stared at him. She hadn't seen him in years. He still looked like the same Fin, only he had gray hairs and more wrinkles. "Fin… Wow, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, baby girl. I'll be right back." He got up and went to the bathroom to get some toilet paper for his nose. He came back to the chair he previously occupied with his head slightly tilted back to stop the bleeding.

"I really am sorry…" she said and rested her hand on his.

"And it's really okay." He took the toilet paper away to smile at her. He noticed it had already stopped bleeding. "See, it's done bleeding. It wasn't that serious to begin with."

She smiled back and lay back down in her bed. "I never thought you'd come over to visit me."

"You have always been like a baby sister to me, Liv. You have known I will always be by your side since the day I met you. So, enough about me how are you?"

"I'm doing a bit better. Except for that nightmare I just had…" she looked over at the clock to see it was already almost lunch time. "I really just want one thing."

"I can get it for you, what do you want?"

She sighed; he couldn't get her what she wanted. Not for a little while longer anyway. "Don't worry about it."

"No, baby girl, it's not a problem for me. I'll get you whatever you want." He grabbed her hand and softly stroked it with his thumb.

"I want my children, all my children. I want my husband, I miss him, Fin…" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, baby girl… we all miss El… You'll be able to see him soon. You know that."

She smiled slightly at the thought. She hadn't seen him in what felt like a lifetime. She wanted him to hold her and touch her and kiss her like he always did. He was just perfect for her. She desperately needed him to be with her right now and she didn't think she could wait for the time to come to see him. She knew she had to though, and of course she would.

She loved him.

"I know… I know… I wish that day would come sooner and not later. I just sit there and watch the door, begging him to walk through it and greet me with a kiss. Just like he always has." She smiled.

Fin kissed her on the forehead. "You'll be the happiest woman alive when you see him." She smiled, knowing that it is true.

She missed him.


	4. Relationships

**A/N: I know it's been awhile, sorry :/ I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this though! Thank you for your reviews and please continue reviewing! It means a lot to me! Enjoy this chapter until there is more! :)**

"Ma… are you awake?" he whispered as he slowly walked into her room.

"She's been out since lunch time." Fin answered without looking up. She only had one son, so he knew who it was.

"Think she'll wake up soon?" he walked to the other side of the bed and sat down. "I brought Angelica and Susie." He motioned to someone behind Fin. He turned his head and saw the two little girls walking slowly over to their father.

"Hey you guys. How are you?" Fin smiled at them.

"We came to see Gramma… Is she okay?" Angelica whispered with her bottom lip sticking out. She gripped her teddy bear tighter.

"Yeah, I don't want Gramma to be hurt. I wuv her." Susie said. She had a blonde Barbie doll in her hand.

Fin took a deep breath and looked at Liv's sleeping form. Her brow was bent, showing her discomfort. "Gramma is okay, girls. She is doing well."

They forced a smile, not completely believing him. Fin stood up and offered the girls the chair. They sat side by side and sat their toys on their laps. "Daddy, did Gramma always have gray hair? Or did she have blonde hair like us?" Angelica asked. They'd gotten their light hair from their mother.

"Gramma used to have really pretty dark hair." He smiled thinking back about his mother.

"Did you get into trouble a lot, daddy?" they giggled a bit between themselves. He thought about the answer. He knew the answer was yes, but lately he had been thinking about specific times in his childhood when it came to his parents.

_He could hear his parents upstairs talking. His mother giggled softly and said something back to his father. He was always glad to see them happy. Sometimes it seemed like they got too wrapped up in their happiness to care about him. They were either together, at work, or tending to his sisters. Where'd that leave him? _

_It was Saturday night about 11 PM. He didn't want to interrupt anything upstairs so he just left without saying goodbye. He'd be back before they realized it. He had finally gotten a date with the most popular girl in school. He was a junior in high school and she was a senior. She was Captain of the cheerleading squad too. His friends couldn't get over how lucky he was. He was meeting her at the movies tonight to see the first showing of the newest horror movie. He didn't like horror too much because it gave him nightmares, but he'd never say that to her. _

_He walked up to the first pillar beside the theater where they made their meet up spot. He saw her standing there under the street light, smoking a cigarette. She looked hot and he couldn't wait until people saw him with his arm around her. He was proud of himself for landing a date like her. _

"_Hey, Damien." Her sultry voice greeted him when he walked up. _

"_Hey, you look great." He said looking into her eyes. She giggled and threw her cigarette on the ground. She rubbed it into the sidewalk with the toe of her platform heels. _

"_Well, let's go in." He followed her into the theater and into the movie she had picked. _

"_I'm going to check on things downstairs and then I'll be back." Olivia whispered to her husband and rolled off of him. He smiled back up at her. She was wearing a wonderful lingerie set that made her body look magnificent. He watched her wrap her robe around her body before walking out the door. _

_Olivia first made her way down to Anna-Belle's room. She peeked her head in, checking on her eldest daughter. She was fast asleep with her laptop and phone both still light up on her bed. She closed the door silently and went to the next bedroom. Daphne's room; she was also fast asleep. _

_The next door was Damien's room. There was the glow from the TV still on. She opened the door and saw the heap under the covers. She turned off the TV and walked back to the kitchen. She did the final lock up for the night and jogged back up to her husband. _

"_Can I… kiss you?" he whispered, halfway through the movie. _

"_Fine…" she leaned over and pecked him on the lips. He was glad the movie was on so no one could see his red cheeks. _

_They watched the rest of the movie and then decided to go out for a late night dinner. He was starving and she had claimed she was too. He had forty dollars in his pocket. He got the money out of his mom's wallet before he walked out of the house. He would be sure to return the money when he got it. _

"_Where do you wanna go?" he asked his date. _

"_Uhm… I just want a salad. We can go anywhere." He picked the pizza place on the corner of the street. They ordered and sat down. "Do you want a drink?" she asked._

"_I ordered a coke." He replied. She responded with a scrunched up face and a laugh. _

"_I mean a REAL drink." _

"_We aren't twenty-one…" _

"_Stop being such a goody-two-shoes!" she pushed back from the table and went up to the bar. He watched her flirt with someone and soon walked back to the table. _

"_Well?" _

"_We've got two beers coming." _

_He felt something in his stomach. He wasn't much for breaking the rules. _

"_Are you ready to start where we left off?" Elliot asked his wife. He was sitting at the foot of the bed when she came back into the room. She locked their door and let the robe fall to the floor. She walked slowly over to him, swaying her hips in a sexy manner. _

"_Elliot Stabler… Tonight… You're mine." She whispered and pushed his upper body back onto the bed. She walked to his legs that were hanging off the bed. She straddled them and bent over his body. She could feel his hard length poking into her stomach. She began to kiss up his chest. He was about to pull her up to his lips when his cell phone began to ring. _

_She sighed and got off him once more. She was expecting that to be the captain saying they had caught a case. She laid down on her side of the bed. _

"_Stabler." _

"_Hey, Elliot." It was indeed the captain. Why did he answer in that way? _

"_Hey, Captain…" he glanced over at Olivia and placed his hand on her stomach. _

"_I have someone here with me that you need to talk to." _

"_A victim?" _

"_He might be a victim after you get a hold him." Olivia sat up in the bed. She could make out some of what the captain was saying. _

"_What do you mean?" _

_The captain sighed and he heard him talking to someone he was with. "Should I tell him, or are you going to?" Elliot turned the phone on speaker. Olivia looked at him. They were both so confused. "Elliot?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_I have Damien in my car. He is drunk and he was all over some girl. I just took her home." _

_Olivia sat upright in bed and clenched Elliot's hand. "Captain, tell that boy he is in a smack of trouble when I get to him." _

"_Olivia?" _

"_She is getting dressed now, Captain." Elliot was still in a state of shock. Usually he was the first one to become angry. _

"_He says that she gave him the money for the beer last night." _

_Olivia slammed a drawer shut making Elliot jump. "WHAT? You know damn well I was up here all night! I promise you he was asleep a few minutes ago!" They both jogged down the stairs and went back to Damien's room. The mound was still in his bed. They yanked back the covers to find pillows and blankets. "Dammit!" _

_Olivia walked over to his bedside table to find her wallet lying open and her money gone. "Son of a bitch. Captain," Olivia took the phone from Elliot, "Tell Damien that I'm on my way to get him and if he ever wants to see the outside world again, he better have the RIGHT answers." _

"_Mom, give it a break." She heard her son come through the phone. _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Mom, I'm your son. Not a criminal. You can't play cop at home, bitch. I did nothing illegal." _

"_Hey! You watch your mouth talking to your mother!" Elliot yelled. Soon both the girls were walking into his room to see what as going on. _

"_What's wrong, mom?" Daphne asked quietly, seeing her dad was on the phone. _

"_Damien. We will be back soon." She said nothing else as she motioned for Elliot to come with her. They got in their car and drove quickly to the spot their captain was at. _

_She saw the car parked on the side of the road in front of the park. Elliot had barely stopped the car before Olivia swung her door open and power walked across the street to them. Cragen stepped out of the car onto the sidewalk to meet her. She looked past him to the back seat and saw that her son had already passed out. _

"_He's out, Liv. I couldn't keep him awake and he isn't gonna wake up till tomorrow, he's too drunk." He sighed. He could tell just how pissed off Olivia was. He wasn't very happy with him either. _

_She took a deep breath and gritted her teeth. "What was he thinking? He lied on me and put himself in danger. He knows better than this. I raised him better. WE raised him better." She said looking at him through the car window as Elliot walked up and wrapped his arm around her waist. _

"_Liv, this isn't your fault. Kids are rebellious and think they can do everything and anything they want. He's at that age." _

"_Captain, he is only sixteen." _

"_That's the age." _

_Olivia's eyes watered up and she silently cried. She was very disappointed in her son and she only could think about the other things he was doing and saying behind her back. _

"_Let's get him in our car and go home, babe." Elliot whispered to her. She nodded and softly touched the captain's shoulder as she headed back across the street and got in the car. "I don't know what's gotten into him. He is her only son and she always thought he was special. She loves him, probably more than the girls though she'll never admit it." _

"_El, just get her home and asleep. You guys can discuss this with him tomorrow. You both have the day off." Cragen got into his driver seat and watched Elliot carry his sleeping teenage son to the other car. He laid him on the back seat and got in the front himself. Elliot pulled out onto the road right after Cragen. _

"Yeah, I've been in trouble with Gramma lots and lots of times. I was the only boy so she had a big responsibility. Boys are nothing but trouble, girls." He laughed and held his mother's hand tighter. He remembered that night so well, the day before too because of the trouble he had been in. He really hurt her but years later it had become quite comical for them to remember. He was trying to impress the most popular girl and he failed. He didn't get a second glance from her ever again.


End file.
